


Silver Tongues, Golden Hearts

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric is very hot, Aymeric you fool, I don't blame you Alphy, I feel the title is accurate though so, I have aged Alphy up, I like the idea of folks falling for others when they aren't trying, M/M, arranged chronologically, be prepared for drabbles, because the time bubble is bs, crackship, good gods man, have you never read a fanfic??, if I weren't enjoying every second, is what I would say, oh no my insecurities and longing are showing, quick paste cute elves over them, tbf Alphy is doing admirably at hiding it, these men need to watch where they're going, when they accidentally find out they rescue kittens or smth, when you're fascinated you can't spend more time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Alphinaud trips and falls face-first into a serious crush on a certain handsome Lord Commander of the Temple Knights.  Said Commander handles it gracefully and moves on, never noticing that he has stepped into the quicksand of his own crush.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I got so caught up in happily writing these idiots together that I forgot the city-state leaders don't all meet hardly ever. Pretend they have lotsa meetings! XD

At first it had been frustration and grudging respect. Then the frustration had faded while the respect only grew and was joined by admiration. Respect, admiration, worry. Respect admiration, ...infatuation. 

Alphinaud was horrified to realize he had developed a crush on Ishgard's Lord Commander, and his colleague, Aymeric de Borel.

Looking back he could see how it had happened. Aymeric was a talented, handsome, honestly good man, and even when he had barely been in the same room with him an hour he could not deny that the older Elezen had earned his respect with his silver tongue and the way he maneuvered expertly through their meeting. As allies in the Alliance in the years since, he had gotten to know Aymeric better and his initial good opinion of him had only improved. The incidents with the vault and the stabbing had put him in a closer emotional position to the man by making him worry and care. Aymeric was far too charming for his own good, really.

Of late, Alphinaud had caught himself staring overlong at the midnight haired lord's full, very kissable lips and admiring the graceful way he gestured when delivering an argument to the others at their strategy meetings.

It was no matter, he had dealt with crushes back at the Studium. This would surely be no different.  
__________________________________________

Seemingly too filled with energy to remain seated behind his desk, the armored lord paced a line across grey flagstones. Aymeric's expression was earnest and his cheeks ever so slightly flushed with passion as he spoke sincerely about his love for his people and his hopes for their future, of his pride in their, sometimes stumbling, steps towards peace and change. 

'Seven hells,' Alphinaud thought, heart fluttering and swooping in his chest. This was very different.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Aymeric had had to remain unhelpful and obstinate on their first meeting in the intercessory of Camp Dragonhead he had respected the younger man's efforts and felt a sort of impersonal fondness for him for having fought so hard to convince Aymeric to do what was right. He had felt pride in Alphinaud when he and the rest of his party had at last managed to secure access to Ishgard and immediately firmly cemented themselves as helpful additions. The snow-haired twin had proven to be capable, level headed, kind-hearted, and fiercely intelligent; a colleague Aymeric very much respected.

Thus when he had accidentally learned of the younger Elezen's feelings for him he wasn't alarmed or concerned that their working relationship would be negatively affected. He trusted Alphinaud to act like the adult he was.

Admittedly though, Aymeric was a bit curious about how his crush would manifest. Deciding to pay more attention to Alphinaud specifically in coming meetings, he set about pouring over a stack of papers needing his signature.


	3. Chapter 3

Aymeric was relieved to see that Alphinaud certainly did seem to be putting forth considerable effort to hide his amorous feelings when in his presence, confirming his opinion that the smaller man understood discreteness. 

Although has gaze would linger ever so slightly too long on Aymeric at times, he overall managed to restrain his ogling. While adding some birch syrup to his tea at an Alliance meeting it occurred to Aymeric that it had not always been present. Neither had his favorite cloudberry tart. Knowing now what he did, it didn't take him long to conclude that Alphinaud had at some point requested that they be added to the menu for these events.  
________________________________________

One particularly nice day Aymeric made the decision to treat his weary brain to a relaxing lunchtime stroll down the lane of the Jeweled Crozier. 

Efficiently eating his way through a hot pastry as he stood in the shadows near the vendor's stall (he didn't want any of his precious lunch break spoiled by spoiled nobles demanding impossible things of him), Aymeric was surprised to hear the cultured tones of his Sharlayan associate amidst the general din. Peering as discretely around the corner as his ostentatious armor allowed he searched for the slight man. Within moments he had spied him chatting with an accessories vendor, a relaxed smile gracing his delicate face. Aymeric settled in to observe Alphinaud until either he left or Aymeric finished eating his fill.

Only a minute later a noblewoman of a branch family walked up to do business and Alphinaud good-naturedly stepped aside until it was concluded. Aymeric bit into his second pastry. As the woman departed, Alphinaud seemed about to move to pick up his conversation where it had left off but almost immediately turned on the spot and snatched something from the dark stone. It would appear that the woman had dropped something fairly precious as she seemed to be profusely thanking his admirer while he waved off the praise. The noblewoman at last bustled off and Alphinaud exchanged a few indistinct words with the merchant. Just as Aymeric was polishing off his meal, he watched curiously while Alphinaud moved back behind the edge of the stall and reappeared carrying a stack of crates that the vendor directed him to transport some distance away. Although the crates surely weighed a not-insignificant amount, the small man hardly seemed to struggle and his expression reflected good humour.

Making his way back to his office with the weak sunlight warming his inky locks, Aymeric considered making an effort to actually befriend the honest, hard-working Elezen. Despite the issue of his feelings for him, Aymeric found himself wanting to get to know Alphinaud on a more personal level than meetings and skulking around could provide, and resolved to invite him to eat lunch the next time they needed to discuss Alliance and Primal matters.  
________________________________________

The lunch had gone well, as had the several after that, and Aymeric had learned a number of details about Alphinaud's work in Sharlayan and throughout Coerthas. He also learned that when he smiled broadly at the young man, he would pull the tail of his braid over his shoulder and worry at it with his slim, gloved fingers, and that his crystal blue eyes would sparkle when he tasted a new dessert he liked. The summoner had displayed a startlingly sharp sense of humor and Aymeric had been reduced to uproarous laughter on a couple of occasions in between work talk. 

Although he had been quite stealthy about it, (had Aymeric not been watching so closely he'd not have seen) Aymeric had noticed Alphinaud observing which dishes the Lord Commander favoured, and was thus not surprised to see a couple of them start to appear at meetings with the other leaders.  
________________________________

Another rare sunny day rolled around and Aymeric made the decision early on to once more embrace the occasion with a break for lunch outside of his dull office walls. Alphinaud was scheduled to attend another business lunch with him later that day so he sent out a courier with a message that they would still have lunch but would be necessarily skipping the business talk as they would be in public.

Time of course seemed to crawl as soon as he sent the missive and as his regular lunch time neared he made the executive decision to set out early and place their orders ahead of time. Making his way out of the Congregation and strolling towards The Arc of the Worthy on a roundabout route to the main aetheryte, Aymeric was stunned to hear the crystalline sound of Alphinaud's unrestrained laughter emitting from the Brume. Quickening his pace, Aymeric carefully looked over the edge of the walkway. Alphinaud was sitting with a small group of brumelings, showing off his carbuncles and animatedly gesturing in a way that suggested he was mimicking some fell beast. Aymeric noticed the children were sporting new scarves and mittens embroidered with the same symbol that graced the Scion's own outfit. He should ask about that over lunch.

Satisfied that Alphinaud and the Brumelings were both safe and happy Aymeric continued on his previous path, never noticing that he was now smiling fondly.


End file.
